titanicalionsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack and Rose's Relationship
Jack Dawson and Rose's romantic relationship is one of many focuses of Titanic: A Lion's Story, its sequels and series. Background Jack discovers Rose twice while the R. M. S. Titanic is sailing to New York; The first time he sees her, he is walking on deck and notices her hiding behind a wall. She becomes frightened and runs away from him. The lion and lioness's second meeting comes around after he saves her from three delinquent lion cubs who are torturing and bullying her relentlessly that same night. After the boys are taken back to their mother by a steward, Jack tries to tell a tearful and scared to death Rose he isn't going to hurt her. Although hesitant, she lets him help her and they introduce themselves. Before she almost lets out a horrible secret, Rose refuses to tell Jack why she is such an emotional wreck, despite his attempts to convince her. Seeing her about to go to sleep on a part of the deck, he offers her to spend the night in his cabin with him, and she accepts. Falling in love Despite knowing each other for at least two days, Jack and Rose begin to form a bond immediately, though Neko the Rat is extremely resentful of the lioness spending time with this poor lion from the streets. On the night of April 14th, a few hours before the Titanic disaster, Jack later declares his love for Rose and invites her to watch the stars with him on the boat deck. The two then share a romantic kiss after Rose confesses to Jack she stowed away on the Titanic because she didn’t have anywhere or anyone to turn to for help. Following this, they soon end up being chased by a steward into the Titanic’s second cargo hold accidentally and manage to give him the slip. While trying to find a way out and return to one of the boat decks, Jack discovers a car and becomes curious, but a reluctant Rose insists they leave before they get into trouble. He gently coaxes her and soon, she gets into the backseat of the vehicle with him. Jack begins kissing her, until Rose pulls away in fear and she, on the brink of tears, reveals she was beaten up by a teenage lion at the age of 15 when she refused his advances; Provoking him to call her a worthless pig. Jack is horrified by her revelation and promises her she will never be hurt like that again. Convinced and finally trusting him, Rose and Jack make slow, passionate and tender love at last; unaware Neko is spying on them while they’re doing it. The Titanic disaster Once the lioness and lion return to the deck of the ship, Rose and Jack continue to embrace; However, they are confronted by Neko, who outright admits he spied on them during their lovemaking as he was looking for her and warns Jack to get away from Rose. When Jack refuses, Neko retaliates by biting his tail. The young lion, after threatening the alley rat that he would hurl him across the deck if Rose weren’t there, comes to the conclusion Neko is jealous of him because Rose likes him and no other female would give the rodent the time of day. Neko makes the excuse Rose can’t fend for herself. Now having the courage to stand up to her controlling surrogate parent, Rose calls Neko out for his behavior and scolds him for trying to hinder her relationship with Jack. Jack orders Neko to leave and the rat tells them they’ll never see him again. The lion comforts a frustrated Rose and they kiss, once more. Meanwhile, Neko whines about how Rose has “betrayed” him and cries his eyes out. At that very moment, Lookouts Fleet and Lee spot an iceberg in the Titanic’s path.